User blog:Goopking/Q
Well my Crash-Up Q&A is over, and a lot of people avoided very obvious questions. So here I am now to address them. How many characters are there? While I can't say the exact number, I can say the same thing that both Superbot and Paul Gale said about PSASBR, but I can tell the truth when I say it: 20+ characters. Will the stages have mash-ups? If you read my stage blog, you'll notice most stages don't have mash-ups. On the other hand, there is ONE stage that does, but this stage mashes together franchises to an extent/extreme that even PSASBR has yet to do. Is it "one character per IP" like Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale? No. We don't have nearly enough franchises to do that. So we will have multiple characters per franchise (Goop's World having the most reps of any franchise). Are there any clones in the game? No. While there are multiple characters per IP in Crash-Up, there are no clones. My top priority (aside from balancing the characters) is keeping them unique. You will not find any clones in my brawler. Will this game have "assist characters" or "minions"? I toyed with this idea back and forth, but ultimately decided against it. However, there is one item that functions like an assist character. Is a Kaiju one of the playable characters? I toyed with this idea as well, but decided no. There is no Kaiju Karnage character playable. How many modes are there? Again, I can't say that just yet, but I can say that, at least a decade from now when this is made, there will be plenty to keep you busy. Are there unlockable characters? Yes. You will begin with 10 characters (the eight I've revealed now, as well as two unrevealed characters), and the others will be unlockable through various means. What other unlockables are there? Stages, modes, items, Opals, etc. Tons of unlockables. How many franchises are represented in total? 11, give or take. :D Can any items kill? No. Just...no. It's all about straight up offense. Is there a Smash-like "damage percentage" mode? No. Not at all. Is there a PSASBR-like "Crash-Attack-only kills" mode? No. Not at all. Are there any third-party characters featured in the game? I toyed around with this a while too, and various negotiations were made about some third-party. Ultimately, this was nixed. Of course, this game won't come out for at least a decade, so that may change. Can stage hazards kill? No. Not yet anyway, as far as I know. Am I taking third-party character suggestions? Not sure. If you guys give me an original third-party character of yours that you'd like to see in the game, maybe, if the character has a unique moveset and playstyle. If you could have 5 real game characters as third party, who? *Jett Rocket (from the hit WiiWare game of the same name) *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Frank & Maw from The Maw *John Madden *Banjo-Kazooie Category:Blog posts